Forever his
by Yellowtail555
Summary: And they'll dance in the rain and share their first kiss and think that everything's gonna be okay but Sirius can't bear it when Marlene is taken from him. Not at all...


**Co-written with CG and Sweet-Little-Hufflepuff helped with the last line. I've got put Lily in here too although she missed helping with this one. Watch out for our fic in progress "Ignorance Is Bliss" which'll be published by Violet Scarlet Lily (Lily).**

And he gripped her hands in his and twirled her around, mud splattering her skirt but she just giggles as the rain falls down on them, unaware of it or just carefree. Sirius spins her and finds himself grinning as he only normally does when he pulls off a prank.

But this isn't a prank. This is innocent playing, fooling around. They were alone, dancing in the Forbidden Forest, getting mud all over, getting wet. And in that moment, he kissed her. It felt natural and innocent. Sirius realized she had never been kissed- he was her first. So he kissed her some more.

It was just so amazing and she clung at him and he wanted to stay there forever but she broke off and blinked up at him, ever so naive. "Sirius, there aren't happy endings in real life. This is just leading up to heartbreak, isn't it?"

It was true. He would break her heart. Sirius was a handsome, carefree, spoiled playboy. She just needed a nod from him. Sighing, she too, nodded. Letting him go, and taking some distance while biting her lip in concentration, she left. But Sirius didn't want her to leave. No, she was the first person that he truly wanted.

So taking his chances, he took her arm, turned her around and kissed her with so much passion. "I'm not ready to let you go just yet."

Marlene was a logical girl, not too sure about the real world but as you'd know if you've ever been in love, it can make you have foolish decisions and so she stayed with him. She kissed him back and when they broke apart, she just looked up at his eyes and told him. "We both know there's no such thing as a happy ending so we just have to make sure its never over."

He grinned back at her but it wasn't for long. Maybe a year of carefree love before the first bomb struck and You-Know-Who was back. And it was hard for Sirius to hold back tears when she was killed with her family. So hard...

But he had kept his promise to her. Their love had never ended. It still grew stronger inside him. And yes, it was hard, that he felt he couldn't breath, but he knew that someday, he would be with her, sooner of later, her would kiss those sweet, innocent lips of hers.

And it would be a kind of romance that most can only dream of. A passionate, long awaited kind. Even if they're separated in life, they can be together in death, can't they?

James, Remus, and Peter thought he was foolishly in love with a women long gone but James had Lily, Remus had his books, and Peter had never seemed to need anything. But Sirius, he was broken beyond repair and just waiting for the moment he could rejoin her.

So he was mostly by himself. And while he hated being in Azkaban, he sometimes thanked Merlin. Sooner or later he would rejoin her. But as the days, weeks, months, and years passed, he was forgetting her. And in its place was this hatred for Voldimort. If he hadn't killed her, she wouldn't be dead, he wouldn't be here. They would be together.

He was getting crazier by the day. That he was seeing her everywhere, in his cell, looking at him with those sad yellow eyes of hers. It was a sweet torture, because she couldn't touch- lt alone kiss- her. But she was here! With him, taking care of him.

And so he didn't become as crazy as some of the others because the one thing he wanted more than ever was gone forever and yet with him the whole time. So the dementors can't make him scream like he hears all the time, he just shakes his head and looks around to find her. To spot Marlene again.

All he could do was imagine her, and it was almost like she was next to him again. Gazing at him with her yellow eyes. Forever his.

_._

**Please R&R, I'm working on another fic "Lost Hope" which is this story without so many details. Goes into the full part of their relationship/after Azkaban. Check it out when I publish it!**


End file.
